Протокольный дроид
thumb|250px Протокольный дроид ( ) — тип дроидов, использовавшийся для посредничества при взаимодействии различных разумных форм, в том числе при контактах типа «живое существо — компьютерная система». Основное назначение — ведение переговоров. Также был способен выполнять функции переводчика, секретаря, референта и дипломата, быть консультантом по этикету, обычаям, религиозным обрядам и т. п. множества рас и планет Галактики. Во времена Великой войны ситхов и Гражданской войны джедаев были распространены такие модели, как протокольно-сервисный дроид 3DO и протокольный дроид серии GE3. Тысячелетия спустя, в 112 ДБЯ, компания «Кибот Галактика» начала производство самой успешной серии протокольных дроидов того времени. Устройство под названием AA-1 VerboBrain наделяло протокольных дроидов серии 3PO характером и эмоциями, позволяло им запоминать огромное количество информации, а коммуникационный модуль TranLang III — знать более шести миллионов форм общения. Для улучшения речевых функций протокольных дроидов устанавливался лингвистический модуль. Некоторые модели серии, такие как E-3PO, были оснащены модулем TechSpan I, позволявшим подключаться к имперским информационным каналам. Конкурентом дроидов серии 3PO были протокольные дроиды серии LOM компании «Промышленные автоматы» и RA-7 «Индустрии Аракид». Протокольные дроиды, запрограммированные как женщины, встречались значительно реже «мужчин». Появления * * * * * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Droids Everywhere!» * «Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» * "Конец игры« * * «A Revelation» * «Clouded Paths» * «Into the Storm Clouds» * «Something Uffel» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Новое лицо войны» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * * «Испытание джедаев» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * «Войны клонов: Отбытие» * * * * * «Войны клонов: Долина» * * * * * * * * * * * * «The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3» * * * * * * * * * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» * * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * ''Droids Special'' * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures» * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 2» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «The Farlander Papers» * * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 3: «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 4: В борьбе против Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 5: Смотри: Луны Явина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * * ''Starfall'' * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * «Planet of the Mists» * «The Abduction» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords!» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «The Rebel Thief» * «X-wing Marks the Spot» * «Super Star Wars» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «The Day after the Death Star!» * »Death Star Pirates" * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II» * «Dread Discovery!» * «A Matter of Monsters!» * «Pursuit among the Ruins!» * «Do You Know What Your Children Are?» * «Caverns of Mystery!» * «The Keeper's Secret!» * «The Final Fury!» * «The Kingdom of Ice!» * «The Snow Demons!» * «Treachery!» * «Death Trap!» * «Snow Fury!» * «The Ice Worm Cometh!» * ''Showdown'' * «Pursuit!» * «The Weapons Master!» * «Star Wars 3-D» * «Vader's Quest» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда» * «A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9» * «Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak» * «The Constancia Affair» * «Gambler's World» * «The Kashyyyk Depths» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * (роман)«Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back» * «The Hoth Adventure» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Стойкий» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * * «Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe» * «Star Wars 47: Droid World» * «The Further Adventures: Droid World» * «Star Wars 48: The Third Law» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * «Rust Never Sleeps» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes» * «Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 69: Смерть в Городе костей» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Star Wars 73: Lahsbane» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...» * «Star Wars 80: Ellie» * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale» * «Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 2» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Рисковое дело» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «Эвоки вступают в бой» * «Байки из дворца Джаббы Хатта» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 85: The Hero» * «Star Wars 88: Figurehead» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * * * * «Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson» * * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Дух Татуина» * * * «Тёмная империя» * «Тёмная империя II» * «Конец Империи» * * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * ''Children of the Jedi'' * ''Darksaber'' * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «The Black Fleet Crisis» * «Новое восстание» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Fool's Bargain» * «Young Jedi Knights» * ''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * « » * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Legacy of the Force» * «Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi» * * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах *''Jedi Academy'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' * Источники * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору» * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Classic Campaigns» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * * * «Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies» * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * «The DarkStryder Campaign» * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide» * «Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * }} * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Enter the Unknown» * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide» * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance''}} Категория:Протокольные дроиды Категория:Дроиды третьего класса